


Quiet Ones

by Hieiko



Series: Always the Quiet Ones [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment during "Older and Far Away".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tinpanalley. :)

Sitting down on the basement steps, Spike lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. He leaned his head back on the wall and sighed, grateful he had been able to slip away from the party upstairs that seemed to be going on forever.

All the humans were just making him bored and hungry. Except for one... no, make that two. The blond witch surprised him tonight. Teasing him, and all. _Cramp? What had he been thinking?_ She'd actually put the Big Bad at a loss for words. It was always the quiet ones... William himself was the perfect example.


End file.
